Third Wheel
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: Arwen and Legolas have been friends their entire lives, and when Aragorn came into the picture the 3 were inseprable. now Arwen and Aragorn are starting to have feelings for eachother which makes Legolas feel unwanted CHAP 5 IS UP!
1. Legolas is coming

Disclaimer- I own no one. Um this is around when Aragorn was like 14  
  
"Arwen!" A shrill voice called from outside her door  
  
"Go away!" she said recognized the voice to be one of her brothers although she could not tell which one "I have a letter here from your lover" He said laughing.  
  
"Desist!" Arwen called angrily "Keep in mind is Mirkwood had a princess you would be first in line to date her!"  
  
"I am sorry Arwen" Her elder brother said as he stepped into her room. "I am aware of how much you dislike this situation; Legolas has sent you a letter." Her brother set the letter gently on her bed and put a comforting am around her shoulders. "You know, many girls vie for the Woodland princes attentions" He said trying to make the situation seem better.  
  
"I do not wish for his attentions nor the attentions of his brothers" Arwen said stubbornly  
  
"Then half your wish will come true for father has decided you are to marry Legolas and you no longer have to spend time with his obnoxious brothers."  
  
"How has father come to this decision?" Arwen asked curiously  
  
"Well first of all you and Legolas are closest in age, and second of all you two seem to have the most...chemistry  
  
"Tis because we are great friends!" Arwen shouted as her brother put his finger to her soft lips  
  
"Be still" he said "open your letter and rejoice with the news it brings" and with that he left. Arwen opened the letter and read what was inside:  
  
Dear Arwen, My father is coming to visit you for he has business with Lord Elrond. He has insisted on bringing me for reasons we both know why. I do not complain though, I look forward to seeing you and Aragorn again. Now wake my friend up because I have a feeling he is still asleep even though the messenger that is carrying this letter is supposed to arrive in midday. If all goes well I will arrive about an hour or two after this letter does. -Legolas  
  
Arwen smiled as she leapt off her bed. She walked slowly and regally in the halls like an Elvin princess should until she reached Aragorn's chambers. She did not bother knocking; instead she ran and jumped on his bed causing him to wake.  
  
"Legolas is coming!" She said to a bleary eyed Aragorn whose face immediately broke out into a grin. 


	2. the silent treatment, from blonde to bro...

Disclaimer- I own nothing umm ok I have to say something that is going to make everyone hate me (especially fan girls) ok here it goes *gets ready to get garbage thrown at her* in this story Arwen has blonde hair and blue eyes as Legolas has brown hair and brown eyes *gets things thrown at her* It's only temporary! Plus it makes sense, just read!  
  
Arwen's father made sure she was dressed in her Elvin best as the entire royal family plus Aragorn waited outside to greet their woodland kin. Legolas and his father arrived on great horses with enough luggage to suggest that they would be staying for many weeks. Legolas rolled his eyes so only Arwen and Aragorn could see as she kissed Arwen's hand as required by their families. Aragorn and Arwen volunteered to help Legolas get situated into his room. Once they reached the room they set down his suitcases and plopped down onto the bed.  
  
"Arwen!" Legolas said smiling as they exchanged a friendly hug "And Aragorn!" Aragorn stuck out his hand but Legolas brushed it aside and hugged his longtime friend. Arwen pushed a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she watched her two best friends embrace. She was so happy to have Legolas here for he was great fun.  
  
"Arwen!" Arwen was brought back to reality by the sharp sound of Aragorn's voice.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Arwen asked blushing at her lack of attention.  
  
"I was saying we will see you later, we are heading down to the archery range" Aragorn said slinging his bow over his shoulder as did Legolas.  
  
"Well why can I not come?" Arwen asked annoyance flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess you could, but what would you do there?" Aragorn said trying to make her understand  
  
"Strike two" Legolas murmured to himself as he watched anger, annoyance, and pain flicker through dear Arwen's eyes. Legolas fingered one of his brown braids nervously as he watched Aragorn shift uncomfortably under Arwen's gaze.  
  
"Arwen!" a female elf called up to them "Time for your music lesson!"  
  
"Ah see you silly girl, you can't come anyway!" Legolas said with relief. He was so grateful for the distraction they he didn't even notice Arwen narrow her eyes at the words 'silly girl'.  
  
"Yes I do see you silly, silly boy" She said in their native language which Aragorn could not yet understand. "Goodbye Legolas" Arwen said solemnly switching back to western. She laid her hand softly between his cheek and jaw line. This was a traditional elfish parting for two great allies they were going to have no communication for a long time.  
  
"Arwen we will not be apart that long, no need for that type of goodbye" Legolas said trying to make light of the situation. When Arwen did not remove her hand Legolas sighed and put his hand on her cheek as well. She nodded and left without saying a word.  
  
"She is angry with me" Legolas stated once she had left "With both of us"  
  
"How can you tell?" Aragorn asked quite sincerely and Aragorn just laughed at the arrogance of humans.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elrond and Thrandruil (I can't spell his fathers name lol) sensed the tension at dinner that night. They did not bother themselves with Aragorn, perhaps it was better if Arwen was mad at him but they needed her and Legolas to be on speaking terms in order for their match-making to work.  
  
"So Legolas, how has your stay been with us so far?" Lord Elrond said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "I know Arwen was truly looking forward to your visit once she received your letter."  
  
"Sure" Arwen muttered into her soup  
  
"Arwen!" Elrond scolded as her brothers snickered.  
  
"I was looking so forward to your visit Prince Legolas" Arwen said sarcastically then quickly touched her cheek to remind him there was no commutation between them unless forced.  
  
"See she's not mad" Aragorn said digging into his food. Legolas rolled his eyes and started to eat as well.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next morning Arwen awoke and automatically went to her beau to grab her brush, specially crafted, a present from her grandmother Galadriel. She pulled the brush lovingly through her long blonde hair. While putting it up a few pieces fell out of her grasp. As she grabbed at them she noticed something different...they were brown.  
  
A/N ok I know not much of a cliff hanger but I promise an Arwen temper tantrum in the next chap! lol 


	3. The maturing process

Disclaimer- I own nothing... ok now I know the bio of this said Legolas is to feel left out but I want them all to feel left out at one point to show that threes a crowd, don't worry, contrary to popular belief my insane ramblings do have a point......  
  
Arwen let out a small shriek of surprise; just a moment after another sound was heard.  
  
"My hair!" a gruff voice called from down the hall. Legolas and Arwen ran out into the hallway and faced each other.  
  
"Blonde!" Arwen accused looking at the front of Legolas hair which was slowly turning blonde. "Give me back my hair!"  
  
"Take it I don't want it!" Legolas said as he gazed longingly at Arwen's rouge strands of brown hair.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Aragorn hissed as he ran out of his bedroom. "You're going to wake every elf in middle earth! Legolas....your blonde" He finished uncertainly.  
  
"Only a bit!" Legolas protested "Oh Valar what is going on?!"  
  
"Arwen what's wrong?" Elladan asked running down the hall obviously hearing their argument.  
  
"This!" Arwen said grasping a lock of her brown hair.  
  
"It's only a little, the rest of your head is still blonde" Aragorn said trying to be helpful.  
  
"Not anymore!" Arwen whined "My golden blonde hair has now dropped down to a dirty blonde and its fast turning black!"  
  
"Fathers coming!" Elrohir said speeding down the hall as well.  
  
"Oh no" Elladan muttered as Thandruil and Elrond made their way towards them.  
  
"What is going on here?" Lord Elrond asked. "Arwen what have you done to your hair!?"  
  
"It wasn't my doing! It was like this when I woke this morning!"  
  
"Hmm" Elrond said raising his eyebrows in thought.  
  
"The maturing process!" Thandruil said suddenly "Dear Legolas seems to have it to"  
  
"Ah yes" Elrohir said reminiscing "I remember that, your not in for a very fun week Arwen"  
  
"The maturing process?" Arwen questioned confused as Legolas nodded understandingly.  
  
"You've never explained this to her?" Thandruil asked amused.  
  
"Uh well you see Arwen....when an elves hair start to change color it indicates that they are maturing......umm err you are becoming a woman now and a very beautiful one at that....your body is going through a series of changes......." Elrond said uncomfortably, for once he was at a loss for words. "Would you care to explain this to Legolas?" Elrond asked, desperate for a way to take the pressure off him.  
  
"Oh I've already explained this all to Legolas, feel free to carry on" Thandruil said obviously enjoying this though he is to dignified to ever say anything.  
  
"When will my hair turn back to its normal color?" Arwen asked earnestly.  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen it won't" Elrond said reluctantly as Arwen's eyes filled with rage.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" and with that she ran into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Irritability is also another sign of Elvin puberty" Elrond commented wincing.  
  
"Arwen?" Legolas called as he started to fallow her into her room but was stopped by his father.  
  
"Legolas you cannot just walk into her room" Thandruil said astonished at the young prince's behavior. Legolas sighed to himself as he knocked on her door politely.  
  
"Leave me be!" Arwen shouted from within her chambers.  
  
"You have to respect her wishes" Thandruil said as Legolas reluctantly started to fallow him but stopped suddenly.  
  
"I think I will retire to my chambers as well" Legolas said slyly.  
  
"Do you think I am to fall for that old trick?" Thandruil asked bemused. At that Legolas did something he had never done to his father but had seen his brothers do many times when they were going through the maturing process, he glared at him. Not just a fleeting glance but a stony, icy glare that caused his father to go momentarily speechless. Legolas hated showing such disrespect to his father but it was the only way he could think of to make it seem like he truly wanted to be alone.  
  
"Fine!" His father spat with a certain degree of dignity and turned on his heel to leave. Soon it was only Legolas and Aragorn left standing out in the hall. Legolas creaked open Arwen's door, training his ears to hear even the slightest peep from the direction his father went.  
  
"You know that is actually not a bad color on you" Aragorn said thoughtfully as Arwen glared at him in disgust.  
  
"Get out! Both of you!" Arwen screamed looking at Legolas hair with pure hatred.  
  
"Arwen" Legolas said darting his eyes nervously. The thought of being caught bluntly disobeying his father terrified him.  
  
"Legolas" She said hostile  
  
"Aragorn" Aragorn said randomly in a pathetic attempt at humor, Legolas and Arwen rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"Arwen it's not that bad" Legolas continued "Think of it as a new and exciting change."  
  
"I do not welcome change" Arwen spat.  
  
"Arwen" Legolas said in a soothing but commanding tone of voice. "Your beautiful" He put his hands on Arwen's shoulders and stared directly into her eyes "Trust me" Arwen took a deep breath and smiled meekly as her and Legolas walked out of the room together, Aragorn trailing behind with a look of sour jealously upon his face. 


	4. A warning must read

Ok this is just a warning. The next chapter is when the PG-13 rating comes into effect, I was thinking of changing it up to R but it's not that bad. I hate writing sex scenes but it's a pivotal part of the story.... 


	5. The dream

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the effects of the Elvin maturing process, those I made up. Whoa it's been a very, very long time since I updated. Sorry about that. As I said there will be a sex scene in this, but a stupid and pathetically written one. Just so you're warned. All elvish is in italics, translations at the bottom.**

"Arwen?" Aragorn asked, confused. Where was he? The room was dark and mysterious; a shrouded fog swirled around his ankles as he searched the face of the girl in front of him.

"Aragorn," she answered her voice low and eager.

"Where are we?" He started to question, but she put a finger to his lips and slipped her hand in his. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but grin in return. She led him over to a bed which seemed to magically appear in the corner of the room. The silk sheets seemed so inviting to Aragorn as he sat down with Arwen. She ran her hand over the frame of his face and he shivered at her touch. His skin tingled where her hands had been and his body silently begged for more contact between them. Her fingers fluttered to his briefly as he closed his eyes, savoring her touch. In the back of his mind, Aragorn knew this was wrong; he just couldn't remember why and didn't care much as it were. He grabbed her roughly, pressing her mouth to his. She responded fiercely, her tongue probing the inside of his mouth. Aragorn could not help it, he moaned aloud at the pleasure of her touch. Arwen seemed to take this moan as a signal to move foreword. She slipped off her dress without a word and Aragorn traced her curves with his eyes. He did not hesitate to remove his pants and shirt so that they were now both in their undergarments. Arwen shyly gazed at him as she unhooked her bra, and then slipped off her underwear. Aragorn nodded at her body approvingly and removed the rest of his clothing as well. The two seemed to melt into each other. She called out his name in ecstasy and pleasure; it seemed to egg him on.

"Aragorn!" she cried out again. They were amazing together. "Aragorn! Aragorn!"

"Aragorn!" Aragorn woke up from his dream, panting, and drenched in sweat.

"Aragorn are you alright?" Arwen asked, looking over him. "You were moaning in your sleep."

"I am….fine" Aragorn said breathlessly, "Arwen would you kindly step out of my room?" Arwen looked taken aback but respectively started to walk out.

"Meet Legolas and I in the dining hall when you are decent," she called before she left.

"Oh Valar," Aragorn moaned after she left. His sheets were soaked, he knew what had happened.

"I guess Arwen and Legolas aren't the only ones growing up." Aragorn said, removing his wet sheets and throwing them away. He then changed into _cleaner_ clothes and sat crossed legged on the floor, thinking about his dream last night until there was a knock on his door.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly, coming in to sit beside him.

"Hmm?" Aragorn murmured a dreamy smile on his face.

"You've been up here for hours, what have you been doing all morning?" Aragorn was silent for a moment but eventually told his best friend all about his strange dream. Legolas seemed speechless.

"Arwen?" he said finally.

"I know, it's crazy!" Aragorn said, jumping up and pacing.

"Not really," Legolas said, "a persons most futile desires are usually reflected in their subconscious."

"Are you saying I might like Arwen? Maybe more then a friend?" Aragorn asked, dismayed.

"Aragorn? Legolas?" Arwen's voice floated down the hallway.

"She's going to find me!" Aragorn cried.

"And in your own room, imagine that." Legolas said in fake wonderment. Aragorn dove into his closet just as Arwen came through the doorway.

"Honestly Aragorn I came up here hours ago- Legolas Greenleaf!" Arwen screeched.

"Yes?" he asked, wincing.

"Where is Aragorn?" she demanded.

"I have no idea," Legolas answered

"Then what are you doing in his room?" she asked tiredly.

"…..Looking for Aragorn" Legolas nodded.

"Well, tell me if you see him" Arwen gazed at him suspiciously and then left.

"What was that?" Legolas demanded once he could no longer hear Arwen's soft footsteps.

"What?" Aragorn asked, dusting himself off.

"Since when do you dive into your closet when you hear Arwen coming?"

"Since I had that dream! Do you realize how awkward it will be when I face her now? How hard it will be to have a normal conversation, how hard it will be—"

"Not to picture her naked?" Legolas grinned.

"Sadly, yes," Aragorn answered ruefully.

"Um, I was just joking" Legolas grimaced

"What am I going to do?" Aragorn asked helplessly.

"Come to my archery lesson with me of course." Legolas said simply.

"What if I see Arwen?"

"What if you don't?" Legolas shot back.

"I can't seem to argue with that logic," Aragorn said, getting up. "Besides, I'm a ranger. I can't let a silly girl scare me out of my adventures."

"You are not a ranger!" Legolas accused, "Stop pretending to be one!"

"It is a birth right to be a ranger, and I was born with that right!" Aragorn said.

"Says who?" Asked Legolas as they grabbed their bows and made their way towards the archery field.

"Says me!" Aragorn answered forcefully.

"Try to be realistic mellon, you will never be a ranger." Legolas said doubtfully.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn!" A high-pitched scream spread over the archery field. Aragorn winced as Arwen made her way over to him.

"Why Arwen, what a lovely surprise!" Aragorn said, avoiding her eyes. Legolas looked up from his target and grinned.

"Arwen!" Legolas called happily.

"Don't you 'Arwen' me! I told you to tell me if you found him! And you!" She turned suddenly to Aragorn, "have been avoiding me all day! I was so excited for the three of us to be able to spend time together! We never see each other anymore! What with Legolas living all the way in Mirkwood, me in Lorien and you here with _Ada__—___

"Talking about me?" an amused voice asked from behind.

_"__Ada__"_Arwen called, surprised. Lord Elrond and king Thandruil had indeed appeared upon the archery field. Legolas gave a slight nod pf respect as Aragorn smiled at his adoptive father.

"Children, we have guests." Thandruil stepped aside to reveal two wizards standing behind him.

"Mithandir!" Legolas said happily, stepping forward recklessly to give him a hug. Arwen swept forward gracefully to give Gandalf and his alley, a wizard called Sarumon, each a kiss on the cheek. Aragorn shook each of their hands.

"Mr. Greenleaf, do I not also receive a hug?" Sarumon asked in his great, booming voice. Legolas eyed him warily. He had met Sarumon on several occasions, and did not trust him. Infact, at times, Legolas downright feared him. Out of respect Legolas hugged Sarumon briefly, but could not help cringing noticibly when making contact. A moment later, Legolas' father took him aside to speak with him.

"I have never been so shamed," his father said angrily.

"Father-"

"How could you embrace a respected wizard like Gandalf so openly like that?! Aragorn shook his hand, Arwen kissed his cheek, and **you** _hugged_ him!

"He is my friend!" Legolas protested.

"Then you just ignore Sarumon, and when you do finally notice him, you cringe! Oh Valar, you insulted Sarumon the white! My son, a representative of our land! You will have to be punished."

"_Ada_" Legolas protested

"You are to be confined to your room for the rest of the night."

"But father—"

_"__Dina,__"_his father said sternly, "_Auta_" Legolas slowly went off towards his room.

"There is to be a banquet tonight," Lord Elrond was saying.

"Legolas will not be attending," Thandruil said firmly.

"What?" Aragorn exclaimed.

"No," Arwen moaned, "Please let him come."

"No!" The king said firmly "Now go and get ready." Arwen and Aragorn exchanged upset glances which turned to smiles a moment later with the anticipation of the party.

**Review!**

**Ada**** Daddy**

**Dina Be silent**

**Auta**** go**


End file.
